Lysander-Deep Space Carrier
The Lysander Class Deep Space Carrier is a ship for the online Star Wars RPG Site known as the Brotherhood of Darkness. Most of it's design was made by the member MikDaTv and its image is that of the BC-304 from the Stargate Franchise. Overview The Lysander-Class deep space carrier is the republics answer to the increasing threats from the unknown regions. It's designed to last extended periods of time away from space dock, has fully functional exploration and scientific facilities and a unique combination of various new and advanced technology from across the galaxy. The hull design and construction is managed by Ilium shipyards. Engineers from Centauri Prime brought many of their technologies with them and Kuat scientists, under contract for the republic, who've studied the massive amounts of advanced technology on Epsilon III have also added their wealth of knowledge to the Lysanders construction. Weapons Turbolasers The Lysander-Class is armed with several advanced weaponry not yet in service within the Republic or known universe. First and foremost amongst them are its turbolasers. The Lysander carries a total of 45 turbolaser batteries. Each battery consists of 3 actual lasers that fire rapidly in sequence much like a gatling gun. Thanks to Centauri expertise in directed energy weapons, they use a precise energy to gas ratio that maximizes power while minimizing heat, and a special heat dissipating material discovered in use on Epsilon three make fantastic open space heat sinks. In all, the ship can rapidly fire it's turbolasers with the heat generated by the weapons firing is safely radiated out into space. (15 forward arc, 10 aft arc, 5 dorsal/port arc, 5 ventral/port arc, 5 dorsal/starboard arc, 5 ventral/starboard) Ion Cannons Her Ion cannons are spread out over her ventral and dorsal surface to be used in conjunction with her tractor beams which are also spread evenly on the dorsal and ventral surfaces. (5 dorsal/forward arc, 5 dorsal/aft arc, 5 ventral/forward arc, 5 ventral/aft arc) Assault Concussion Missiles Her 16 assault concussion missiles are kept in tubes on the forward weapons deck of the ship. launched vertically, these ordinance delivery systems are fired in a warhead that deploys two decoy missiles to throw off enemy point defense and interceptors. (All 16 housed in tubes on forward weapons deck.) Mass Drivers Her ten mass drivers are more for nostalgia then anything else. Fairly useless in most major engagements, these were installed at the last minute by the Ilium design team after they decided that it might be best they be installed for any situation the Lysander might come across in the Unknown Regions where an energy weapon or missile would be inappropriate. With a rate of fire of a single 75 ton tungsten slug launched at 40 kilometers per second every 15 seconds, this give the Lysander the extra bite the Unknown Region damands. (3 dorsal/forward arc, 2 dorsal/aft arc, 2 ventral/forward arc, 3 ventral/aft arc) Proton Torpedoes her 300 proton torpedoes are fired from 8 forward arc launchers and 5 rear arc launchers. These launchers are magazine fed revolving launchers, allowing them to fire three missiles rapidly before having to reload. (8 forward arc. 5 rear arc) Shields and Defenses The Lysander's shields are powered by two high powered kuat drive yards shield generators and one Mon Calamari Medium shield Generator. Shields are thrown up on every arc and the Mon Cal generator is kept in reserve should one of the arc fail. These generators use the same heat absorbing alloy the turbolasers do for their heat sinks, making them very effective. The hull is covered in a thin, ablative, energy absorbing organic skin that was developed by the Centauri for their Cutter-class Corvettes. The skin absorbs some energy from energy based weapons and it adapts over time to become more effective against the same kind of attack. The skin can only adapt to one weapon at a time however, and may lose it's effectiveness against previously experienced weapons. The hull itself is 2 inches thick at it's thinnest which is thin compared to some carriers but was designed that way to minimize the vessels already extreme weight. The hull will only take a pounding on some surfaces, but the vast majority of the ship won't be able to withstand a proton torpedo without shielding. Sensors/Science Equipment As an exploration and combat vessel, it has some unique sensor systems. She uses two primary sensor nodes for standard detection. These nodes are are located on either side of the bridge in the forward nose section of the ship. for secondary sensors she has three radar emitter/receivers and a series of radio telescopes that allow for long range object detection. Cloakbuster She also is equipped with a new "Cloakbuster" sensor system. The device fires off lightly radioactive molecules in a spray around the ship. advanced sensors monitor the cloud of molecules. When the melecules come in contact with a vessel, they stick to its hull. The sensors can then track any vessel the molecules stick to by sensing the radiation they give off. Engines/Hyperdrive Thanks to this new heat absorbing material used for a heat sink, the Lysander's hyperdrive is considerably smaller then most. The radiation it gives off when entering or leaving a system is also greatly diminished then that of standard drives which makes her more able to make a low key jump into a system to deploy her fighters. The ship also enters hyperspace differently. Rather then punching a hole into hyperspace through brute force and speed the ship uses reverse engineered Kosh technology from Epsilon III to begin opening a path into hyperspace long before it gets near light speed. this allows the ship to enter hyperspace with a lot less "runway." Her ten large ion engines are not fast by any means but the ship itself is light enough that it can maneuver without the bulky and hindered movements of the "Flying boats" that many capitol ships have. Instead she can move with the grace of a bird like the Warbird-class republic cruiser, or the Raptor Corvette. This helps her deploy fighters in a hot spot and then swoop out behind her own lines for protection. Compliment The Lysander carries 80 fighters total. She can accommodate both fighters that require docking racks and conventional landings. She has 16 fighter catapult tubes, 8 on the starboard and port flanks of the ship. With a standard CAP of 12 fighters deployed at all time, and alert fighters loaded into the tubes, the Lysander can potentially put put 28 into a battle within seconds. Her hangers were designed with the new CHF-18 Legionnaire in mind, with low overheads and a wide hanger bay door to accommodate the Legionnaire's wide wingspan. The hanger bay is two levels, one on top of the other, to provide more deck space for the fighters and their crews, as well as options for inbound fighters. Should some of the hanger bays be damaged, they could land their fighter on the other level. For ground troops the vessel can carry up to 3,000 marines for long periods of time. These troops are deployed via Dragoons, dropships or other orbit to ground shuttles as well as 10 Orbital Drop Pods which are launched from her belly and can hold up to 4 troopers.